


【授权翻译】Unrestricted

by armes



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: 暴力, 血, 骨科年上
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armes/pseuds/armes
Summary: 前提设定：CT背景，如果素体是以琴恩为模板而不是沙耶的话。





	【授权翻译】Unrestricted

※cp：ragjin

※这篇实在是太好吃了，吃完后我简直颅内风暴。于是用自己的蹩脚英语翻译了一下，错误很多！仅供参考和分享。

原文地址：Unrestricted（https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095827）  
请大家也多为原作者留言！！她真的超级可爱，特别温柔。

一些重要的tag：骨科年上，对暴力的生动描绘，有血的描写，Fight sex

这种情况已经重复过无数次了，而且在将来还是继续轮回。最多也就是细节发生微不足道的变化，但这些是在每次轮回中都会发生的情况——一对兄弟，两把血淋淋的刀刃，互相残杀，绝望以及心碎。

【窟】所在的内部空间很大，远远超出它应该有的面积。窑的火焰熊熊燃烧，酷热难耐，还发出低沉的震耳欲聋的嗡嗡声。

统治机构的所有建筑物在炸掉它们后，那片废墟的样子可所谓是一模一样，不足分辨，但是眼前的这个这座建筑……着实让人印象深刻。

拉格纳深深地吸口气，肺部感到火焰般的灼热，就连身上都散发着硫磺和臭氧的刺鼻气味。他的手紧握住大剑的剑柄，感受到有什么东西像脉搏似的在他的右手腕跳动，咚咚咚。

警告一直在他的脑海深处叮当作响——潜入这里实在是太简单了，不费吹灰之力。明明这里是窑的核心位置，而他现在就站在这里，决定将其破坏。当然在路途中有士兵阻止他，但是对他而言那些杂鱼根本不足一提，想要绊住他的脚步，除非他们再次派遣出一整支军队。当他朝前迈出一步，他感觉到空气中所弥漫的不祥之兆，像是将要大难临头，什么灭顶之灾猛然降临，这种感觉来自于世界上的那道巨大的裂缝，在因高温而显得有些扭曲的空气中，这些裂缝隐藏在被铁链锁住的茧上，像是咧嘴大笑，极具危险气息。

“真是混账。”他摇着头说道。举起手用红色的夹克衫袖子擦去流进眼睛里的汗水。但是，就算这件事情结束得有些仓促又如何，这是一件好事，不是吗？冲进来，毁掉一个机器人，把这里炸掉，烧成一片一如既往的废墟，再悠哉悠哉地走出来，欣赏自己通缉令赏金后面多出的一对零。事情就是这么简单，没有什么值得害怕犹豫的。

他又朝前走了几步，靴子在地板上发出声响，在这个轰隆隆的吵杂的空间里，这种声音不知为何显得尤为清晰。如果下面有什么东西的话，指不定一英里外都可以听见他的脚步声。

他迈出一步，全身肌肉紧绷，所有感官高度集中，准备好随时随地地迎接战斗。这里热得人几乎抓狂，但拉格纳现在完全忽略了那些类似于痛楚的世俗障碍。最后，他站在巨大的裂缝边缘，遮住自己的眼睛，小心翼翼不去看见下面那深不见底的死亡深渊。他无法忘记小时候妹妹讲的那个故事——这个故事让他的爱哭鬼弟弟做了一整夜的噩梦，故事是讲的一个怪物，说如果你直视她的眼睛，她就会轻而易举地把你变成石头。故事里的英雄非常充聪明，他想到了镜子这个把戏，但是沙耶……她年龄太小了，以至于可能没有意识到自己在说什么，她说她想要看看怪物的真面目，即使会被变成石头也在所不惜。

如果说有什么东西看一眼就会要了你的命，让你的脑浆咕噜噜地从耳朵里流出来，那就是图书馆的锅炉。它被认为是一种可以挖掘出超越生死力量的东西。拉格踌躇了片刻，想到沙耶说不管怎样都想亲眼看看那个怪物，于是他放下了遮住眼睛的手。

下面的深渊广阔无边，弥漫翻滚着浓烟，像是有人把墨水洒进了水里。底部，如果有这种东西的话，因为下面太深了，根本看不清。只能勉勉强强看见一个云状的冰尖，表面光滑晶莹，还悬挂着一个比他身体还大的铁链。当拉格纳靠近时，里面有什么东西轻微地动了一下。

拉格纳不知道他花了多少时间观察这个锅炉，直到刺耳的爆裂把将他从自己的世界里震了出来。他朝边缘后退了几步，握着大剑的指关节因用力呈现出雪的惨白。他看见那块冰从顶尖一分为二，然后又整整齐齐地碎裂成三块，好像是有人故意弄碎了它。

他以前摧毁的那些丛云单位都还在休眠期，安静地躺在他们巨大的棺材里。脸上戴着鸟嘴一样的奇怪面具，甚至用螺栓固定着。拉格纳并不好奇那下面的东西——他清楚地知道自己绝对不会喜欢。

不过，眼前的这个素体显然是清醒的。他——至少他外表看起来足够男性化，他的头先从铁链的束缚中挣脱出来，头发和披肩上还挂着一层白色的霜。他垂直落下，有一瞬间拉格纳以为他会用自己的金属头撞裂地板，但他像是体操运动员一样优雅地翻转身体，像是羽毛似的轻轻坠落，他赤裸着双脚，落在玻璃地板上不发出一丝声响。

可以活动的丛云单位离他只有几码远。拉格纳犹豫了一下——也许他们是在路上安排了这样一个贫血的守卫，因为不管那个窟里面有什么，都足矣把人变成一团薄烟。拉格纳瞥了一眼——那个素体苏醒的塔尖里还有一把巨大的弯曲的剑，插在冰块里面，大到属于不可能有人可以将它挥舞的程度。刀刃上还有不断转动的轮子和磨齿轮，冰块夹在它们中间，发出咔哒咔哒的碾碎的声音。

二者沉默了片刻。齿轮碾碎的冰渣落下，在面对之人的白发上增添了一层新的霜幕。拉格纳举起了他的剑，准备将它埋入他的胸膛。

然后，它开口了。

“哥哥！”它说道。伴随着这句话，拉格纳感觉自己的肠子扭成了一团。“你不认识我了吗?”

它的手摸到遮住脸的面具两侧，可能摸索到了什么隐藏的按钮，整个装置朝后滑动，沿着头部两侧弯曲折叠，形成了一个尖尖的皇冠。

拉格纳的心脏疯狂跳动，无非它事，因为他认得到这张脸。

“操。”拉格纳不禁咒骂出声，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“琴恩?”

拉格纳想要知道是不是所有素体都长了一张他弟弟的脸——他之前是不是用大剑刺穿了他弟弟两个完美复制体的心脏——或者是图书馆这些混账东西特意改变了丛云单位的容貌以此来整他。对方的脸上绽放绽放出一个就算只有半秒都可以辨别的笑容，但是这个笑容继续扩大，变得像鲨鱼一样，充满嗜血的味道，掠夺成性。拉格纳知道这两种笑容，分别象征幸福和邪恶。在那张脸上却显得如此完美。

丛云单位走上来，张开双臂，像是要抱抱的孩子。拉格纳犹豫不决

“哥哥，你不知道我等了你多久。”他说，尽管距离拉格纳听见他的声音已经是很久以前的事情了，但是他还是认得出来，这个声音属于他的弟弟。

“他们他妈的对你做了什么?！”他发出雄狮般的怒吼，尽管他知道的东西足够他猜出背后的真相。当丛云单位明显是要走向他时，拉格纳还是不安地后退了一步。可是对方和他已经近在咫尺，现在，拉格纳可以看见什么饥饿的、癫狂的东西潜伏在他冷蓝色的眼睛深处。

丛云单位对他伸出手来，拉格纳用力把他的手推开。“让开，琴恩。”他命令道，立刻就后悔了。他不断告诫自己眼前的不过是图书馆所制造的机器人，他的弟弟不是一张褪色的老旧照片，但是……

如果不是琴恩，那么他们究竟怎么能做出他小时候常见的那种，不可置信地睁着眼睛的表情呢？当琴恩摔倒了，擦破了膝盖之类的，决定大哭一场让拉格纳来安慰他时，他都会给他这个表情。“那么你要做什么啊，哥哥？我还以为你是来见我的。”琴恩说着，理所当然地点点头，脸上出现了一丝古怪、过于浮夸的笑容，“我以为你是来杀我的。”

拉格纳哑口无言，他的确是来这里摧毁他的的，然后把这里夷为平地。琴恩说得没错。

但是眼前的琴恩摘下了面具。拉格纳不认为自己还有杀死他的勇气。

在他们头顶的某个地方，冰完全碎裂了，出现了一条可怕的缝隙。那把巨大的弯刀像是断头台的刀刃一样崩落，砸在地上，扬起一片片灰尘和尖锐的碎玻璃。一道白色刺眼的光芒突然出现，在抹去所有东西的刺眼白光里，只有琴恩的身影茕茕孑立。拉格纳朝后一跃，挡住光线，捂住自己的口鼻咳出来一大口的灰尘。

“限制616已获得释放。空间干扰场开启。”一声声音说道——那是他弟弟的声音，只是空洞冷漠，毫无人气，刺耳异常。拉格纳肯定自己从来没有像现在这样讨厌某种声音。“边界境界接触单位0号在线，”声音继续，“目标锁定。”光线稍微减弱了一些，但是空气中仍旧飘扬着因爆裂而扬起的灰尘和烟雾。“哥哥！”琴恩的声音又回来了，和几年前一模一样，同样吟唱式的甜腻，在哄骗他，引诱他去教堂墓地玩鬼抓人的游戏，“哥哥，来吧，你大老远地跑过来……来让我们更加愉悦吧！”

空中传来嘶嘶声，好像有什么蓝白色的东西在空中盘旋，将那一层层烟雾和灰尘割裂开来。拉格纳几乎没有时间举起他的右手，那个东西和他的前臂撞击发出的清越咔嚓声音，就像是金属撞击大理石。拉格纳感觉到前臂被取走了一块不完整的肉，虽然抓痕很快就消失了，一切完好如初。

他迅速将巨剑举在胸口，下一个瞬间至少有五把弯曲的蓝色剑刃从蒸汽幕中发射了出来，拉格纳一挥剑，将其全部打飞。它们飞过灼热的空气时冷却了空气。在电光石火之间，琴恩滑过玻璃一样的地板，无数刀刃出现在他的背后，他穿上了盔甲——一件黑色的紧身外套，紧贴着他修长的身体，好像第二层皮肤一样隐藏在那些好像是直接固定在他身上的金属刀刃的下面。他漫不经心地打了个手势，一把刀出现在了拉格纳的头顶毫不留情地朝他劈下，像要把他一分为二，他用力地将这个刀刃劈入了地面，在那里留下一道深深的冰沟，然后就化成了乙醚。他灵活地地一跃而起，躲过了瞄准自己肩膀的冰刃，然后迅速朝前俯冲，再次躲过了被枭首的厄运，琴恩轻轻松松地指挥的那些刀刃，像是大名鼎鼎的指挥家；刀刃速度快得叫人眼花缭乱，琢磨不透，一不小心就会被插成刺猬 

“该死的，琴恩！”拉格纳崩溃地大吼，声音大得几乎可以在机器的呼呼声和金属的碰撞声中听见。“我来可不是为了这种事情！”当它们还处于蒙着真面目的休眠状态时，一切都进行得顺理成章，当它们只是会流血的机械人，看起来不那么像任何特定的人的时候，一切都再简单不过了。“听我说，我——”琴恩优雅转身的动作像是个出色的舞蹈家，他的飞剑像是金属做的天使的翅膀在他身后绽开，他向拉格纳甜甜地微笑，张开了双臂——一个引诱拉格纳靠近他的动作。

当他挥舞着巨剑冲过去，决定狠狠劈下去的时候，他才知道那是琴恩的诡计。琴恩轻而易举地挡下了他的攻击，可是这也是拉格纳所预料到的，他借着冲击力用剑柄重重地打在了琴恩的脸上。琴恩被这个攻击弄得脚步不稳，身影一晃，可惜只有一瞬间，下一秒无数的刀刃从撕裂的空间漩涡中刺了出来，从他的脸颊边擦过，留下一道深深的伤痕，其他的刀刃朝他的头顶刺去。拉格纳一动不动稳如磐石，但是有什么冰冷坚硬的东西猝不及防地击中了他的膝盖——他头顶是狂暴风雨一般的刀剑风暴，根本没有闪躲跳跃的余地。而蔓延的冰块覆盖住了拉格纳脚下的地板，当那些尖锐的冰钩在阵雨似的霜阵朝他如机关枪般攻击了过来，因为这些他重重地倒在地上，失去了反抗力。琴恩像是尝到鲜血的野兽一样朝他扑过来，用两把刀刃像是剪刀般交叉着抵住他的咽喉。拉格纳的双手并未被束缚，他伸手推着琴恩的肩膀想要把他推开，但是抵在咽喉处的刀刃满含压迫性地朝前挤压，冰冷的刀刃靠着他脆弱的咽喉。

琴恩现在跨坐在他的身上，穿着黑色盔甲的双腿压在他的大腿上，琴恩抓住他的手腕，用力地把它们压在拉格纳的头顶。拉格纳尝试反抗，但是——琴恩的力气大得惊人，那具纤细身体里面蕴藏的力量远远超乎他的想象。拉格纳拼命挣扎，根本不顾那可能会轻松割断他咽喉的尖锐刀刃，只想从弟弟的束缚中逃离。琴恩发出轻柔且愉快的笑声，俯下身子来看着他，他之前被拉格纳的剑柄打到了鼻子，现在鼻血顺着他低头的动作流了下来，一滴滴打在拉格纳的脸上。两个人近到可以感觉到彼此的呼吸。琴恩在笑——一个纯粹的，乖巧的笑容。拉格纳已经不记得上次看见琴恩的这个笑容是什么时候了，他们相处的最后几天时，琴恩一直是一个多愁善感的孩子。

“琴恩，”拉格纳说道，他暂时放弃了反抗，“听我说，我们没有必要这样做。”

“但是我们已经做了呀，”琴恩温顺地回答，他的臀部贴在拉格纳身上，轻轻摩擦，“就在刚刚，别告诉我你忘了，哥哥。”琴恩的双手紧紧攥住他的手腕，但是他的一把弯刀代替了他的手，轻柔地像是抚摸一样划过拉格纳的下巴，没有留下任何伤痕——这反而像是一种爱抚和调情。剑已经是琴恩身体的一部分了，像是他的手，像是舔着滴在他脸上的血液的舌头。“这就是我想要的，哥哥，你现在看着我，注视着我，眼里只有我。”

当他第一次在沙耶床上睡着，而没有去陪琴恩一起睡的那次，琴恩受到了非常大的打击。他将近十岁了，可是如果没有哥哥来安抚他，来告诉他世界上没有什么值得害怕的东西的话，他还是会失眠，因为害怕月亮，在大半夜瑟瑟发抖，一个人低声哭泣。琴恩总是那么柔弱，那么敏感，那么内向而恐惧着万物。

从那天起，拉格纳再也没有看见弟弟的踪影。但是他内心深处，还是希望长大后的琴恩可以坚强很多，至少，就算没有他，也能一个人在夜晚睡着。但现在这种情况根本不是他所希望发生的。

“那是另一个人，”拉格纳冷冷地说。剑刃从他的下巴处下滑，沿着锁骨转了一圈，割开他的衬衫，“你只不过是一个复制体。”

“或许吧，”琴恩说道，“但是我拥有他的一切记忆，比如说，嗯，哥哥你对我是多么残酷，哥哥你浑身是血地倒在地上是什么样子的，”琴恩把头探向他的胸口，冰冷的唇沿着他的咽喉滑动，他的呼吸在拉格纳的感官看来是火热的，“哥哥你知道吗？我感觉得到你的到来，你的苍，就像是心跳一样——”

拉格纳张口想要说些什么，但是琴恩突然把自己的唇印了上来，以吻封缄。

这种发展错得离谱了！拉格纳的理智说道，但是，立刻理智又说，我想知道真正的琴恩的唇是不是也是这种感觉，湿漉漉的、温暖的、柔软无比……

琴恩松开了他的手，拉格纳也默许让弟弟得以更深地与他接吻，琴恩按住拉格纳的后脑勺和他相吻，另一只手拉住拉格纳衬衣的拉链

“琴恩，别这样……”拉格纳勉强地说，这次琴恩终于给了他一点喘息的空间。

“干我。”琴恩用着甜糯的鼻音说道。拉格纳不想，他真的不想这样做。虽然他现在很清楚，琴恩一直渴望的人——就是他，但是千里迢迢来到这个地方，与琴恩（或者说是和琴恩几乎一模一样的人）做爱，这件事情本身就有一种残酷的安抚的含义。话又说回来，不管怎样，琴恩需要他。

琴恩从咽喉深处发出一声低低的喘息，他的唇贴在拉格纳的皮肤上向他的耳朵滑去。拉格纳可以感觉到他勃起的性器抵在自己的大腿上。这真的是他的弟弟吗，那个胆小乖巧的弟弟。

拉格纳没有把他推开。拉格纳确信这个举动使他成为宇宙里最混账的家伙。

他喉咙处挂着一把剑，弟弟在剑尖吻他，他的左手在琴恩的身上游走，感觉到黑色金属编织的衣服下面，琴恩因为呼吸而起伏的身体，这使得他多多少少带了那么点人情味。拉格纳想自己或许应该做点什么，把那把该死的剑折断，把这整个地方炸上天，再带着他的弟弟远走高飞。

“琴恩——”拉格纳想要喊他，但是琴恩的舌头探了进来，堵住了他的嘴。

“嘘，哥哥，别因胡说八道而毁掉它。”琴恩含含糊糊地说。

毁掉什么？拉格纳懵懵懂懂地想。因为他很肯定情况不可能变得更糟糕。

“嘘。”琴恩强调。

然后当他理解到琴恩话语的深意时，他太过于震惊了以至于连惨叫都没有发出来。疼痛，剧烈的痛楚火辣辣地自他的肩膀爆发出来，就在多年前苍之魔导书重新连接在那个破烂的残肢附近，有东西再一次穿透了他的血肉和骨头。他竭尽全力才不让自己的身体因为巨大的疼痛而呈弧形向上拱起来，以免那锋利的刀刃割断他的脖子。

那是冰块。拉格纳喘着粗气，他的视线越来越模糊，迷离地盯着穿透肩膀的冰尖，好像那是发生在别人身上的。

“我们当然会在一起的，就像我想象的那样，”琴恩撒娇似的说，用腹股沟摩擦拉格纳抽搐的大腿，好像什么事情都没有发生一样，双眼亮晶晶的，天真无邪，“我太开心了哥哥，我终于可以杀死你啦。”琴恩说道，他说‘杀’的语气和常人说‘吻’的语气一样，充满了憧憬和羞涩的期待。

刀剑在他们的顶头悬空闪烁着，五把，十把，太多了，像是星星，根本数不清。这是拉格纳的一种本能反应，是一种最基本的自我保护反应，促使拉格纳发出反击，他的右手紧紧扼住了琴恩纤细的咽喉；就算两英尺尖锐的冰块穿透他的肩胛骨，这只手也还能动。

即便如此，有一些学术性的词汇仍旧被琴恩念叨着，他吐出的词汇回应着琴恩那些冰冷冷、机械式的通知，但是它们对拉格纳来说并不重要。拉格纳闭上眼睛，让某种明亮炫目的火花在他的血液里面燃烧，横冲直撞，由里到外，到处都是。

拉格纳释放出了自己的力量，这种力量的冲击一瞬间就将琴恩朝后推去，拉格纳听见琴恩与坚硬的金属相撞发出的声响。琴恩倒在地上时，插在他身体上的剑烟消云散了。拉格纳猛地站起来，这个动作折断了钉在地上的那些冰剑。力量在他的耳边歇斯底里地咆哮，某种更大更绝望的东西几乎要吞噬了他的理智，那东西暴虐、无情、残忍、饥肠辘辘。他被警告过的，苍的力量不是他随随便便就能控制的，尽管如此，当他需要它的时候，它还是如期而至。

琴恩挣扎地想要站起来。拉格纳咬住唇，露出犬牙，他扑了过去。

他们扭打在了一起。拉格纳扔下了他的巨剑，但是苍给了他无与伦比的邪恶与愤怒的力量——他挥动右手，用已经不似人形的黑兽的爪子袭向琴恩的脸，琴恩灵敏地躲开了，拉格纳却还是抓住了他的手臂边缘；削铁如泥般抓破金属的盔甲，刺入琴恩的血肉之中。琴恩发出痛苦的呻吟，他破裂的盔甲碎在地上，拉格纳没有任何停顿地继续攻击，不给他一点空闲的余地；剑幕，丛云单位的攻击或者是其他什么乱七八糟的鬼东西，琴恩的攻击在远程上面有效得多，但是近身格斗的话，苍之魔导书几乎赐予了拉格纳所向披靡的权利。两个人势均力敌。

苍之魔导书在他的脑海里一言不发地尖叫，力量不断地涌现出来，像是长着饥饿牙齿的影子一样跟随在他身后。琴恩笑着朝他走来，他所到之处一片冰封千里。拉格纳穿过一阵尖锐的冰雨朝前面奔去，丝毫不在意那些不自然的雨雪会把他撕成碎片。

拉格纳直接撞上了琴恩的肩膀，让他的盔甲像是瓷器一样碎裂，当他们一起朝后倒去的时候，琴恩迅速抬起膝盖，直接顶住拉格纳的小腹；这一击让他呼吸困难，但是现在的拉格纳被比氧气、肌肉、筋脉等更无情的东西驱使着。琴恩倒在一个可以由成年人爬过去的管子上，身体向后弯着，拉格纳压在他的身上，用自己的身体固定住他的身躯。从琴恩头顶上窥看到的，是沸腾的、令人窒息的乌云，拉格纳觉得那个巨大的无底洞像是通往地狱的大门。他们现在地板上紧密地贴在一起，拉格拉的全身都紧靠着琴恩。 琴恩全身都被鲜血、融化的冰和汗水浸透了，即使面对现在这种情况，他还是泰然自若。 拉格拉的两只手紧紧地掐住琴恩的喉咙，捏紧，威胁要掐断他的脖子。

琴恩直勾勾地看向他的眼睛。在拉格纳还能思考的那部分头脑中，他可以从里面读出病态的、狂热的兴奋。“我很高兴哥哥你也是这样想的，”琴恩低声细语地说，即使现在的拉格纳紧紧扼住他的咽喉，“真快乐啊……！我们在互相残杀，就在这里，就是现在。”

“我不想杀死你，琴恩。”拉格纳嘶哑地、艰难地说。谈话需要思考和理智，但是苍之魔导书却并不是这样想的，它只渴望杀戮。

“那么哥哥想要什么呢？”琴恩问道。不过听起来，好像他已经得到答案了。

拉格纳掐住琴恩的手颤抖着，也许他的确该杀了他，即便着意味他将永远都看不见唯一的弟弟的脸庞了。

拉格纳放松了对琴恩咽喉的紧握，让他的头重新落回到管子上。拉格纳前倾身体，似乎是要去亲吻琴恩，但是他的牙齿深深地嵌入琴恩肩膀和肩胛骨之间的空隙，直到口腔里弥漫了浓烈的血腥味才停下来。

琴恩怒吼着，弓起背部，想要把拉格纳顶开。可是当拉格纳毫不怜惜地把他摔在地上时，琴恩还是很顺从地张开了双腿，好像他一直在等待这件事情。拉格纳用血迹斑斑的手掏出了自己的性器，一边用黑色的爪子撕裂琴恩下身那些残留的金属盔甲，他朝琴恩靠拢，一只胳膊勾住琴恩的大腿，把他向上猛拉，琴恩一只手紧紧抓住背后的管道，另一只手伸进自己的双腿之间，只不过拉格纳现在根本不需要他的什么煽动和怂恿。

拉格纳头脑昏昏地吐出一口鲜血，紧紧抓住琴恩白皙的大腿，力度大得在上面留下刺眼的淤青，然后一用力，直接将自己深深地埋入了琴恩的体内。他模模糊糊地意识到自己太过快了，太过于粗暴，可是他早就不在乎自己有没有伤害到琴恩，再说了，琴恩也没有觉得他的举动有什么不对。他在拉格纳身下疯狂地抽搐着，发出亲呢的充满暴力和情色意味的情话，拉格纳感觉到血液从他的下巴流下来。拉格纳退出来，又一次进去，感觉到自己的性器在琴恩的身体里面不断地摩擦，琴恩此刻必定疼痛难忍；他抽出，又猛然进入，埋入深处。琴恩的双腿缠在他的后背上，紧紧把他朝下压住，让他得以进入更深，他的指甲在拉格纳的后颈处划出好多条猩红的伤痕。

拉格纳感觉到饥饿再一次自他的心底升了起来，某种不可言喻的可怕的黑暗东西缠绕在他的心头。像是荆棘。他因为一种不可抵挡的力量上了自己的亲弟弟，而琴恩，他仿佛陷入了沉默的狂欢中，沉浸在无声的凯旋中，他的性器顶在拉格纳的小腹上；面对这种毫无快感的性爱，他却不断疯狂地在血腥味中扭动腰肢，配合拉格纳的动作，让亲爱的哥哥可以更方便地进入到他身体深处 ，拉格纳可以感觉到他有多么狂喜。

琴恩一直在引诱他，把他拉近，在他身上蹭来蹭去，他最后一个理智的想法是，自己要坚持不了了，这并不是说他想要延长这个病态的场合。他感觉到高潮要来了，于是用尽全力以最快的速度插入琴恩的身体，他听见琴恩发出一声惨叫，听起来比他们之前的战斗发出的所有声音都要痛苦。他射出来的时候，肌肉比任何时候都要紧绷，比平常都要用力，但是比起快乐，他感觉到更多的是轻松。黑色的火花在他眼前跳舞，琴恩把脸埋入他的肩膀处，放肆地呻吟。

在他的身后，拉格纳隐隐约约听见琴恩的一把剑把空间划破所溜出来的呼啸声。他身边的空气变得越来越浓烈，越来越黑暗，像是黑烟一般一窝地蜂涌进了他的身体里。琴恩的剑被某种巨大的、令人窒息的东西撕裂成了碎片。

“我们一直都是一样的，哥哥，即使是现在。”拉格纳听见琴恩这样说道。黑暗悄悄溜到他的身边，蒙住了他的双眼——这不是在无意识中被遗忘的黑暗，而且更加绝望，深沉，像是万丈深渊的黑暗。“即使是这里，在这个世界的边缘……”琴恩可能吻了他，可能用令人心碎的温柔抚摸他的脸庞，但是在那之前，叫人抓狂的无希望的黑暗侵蚀了他，抹去了他的理智，剩下的只是叫嚣着要吞噬整个世界的饥饿感。

“这真是个古怪的失败。”她说。梵克汉挑起了眉毛，因为她很久没有过任何事情发表过评论了。几乎没有什么事情会到让他的小姐惊讶到值得评价的地步。她用完美的指甲敲击茶杯的边缘，“我怀疑我们以后还会遇到这种情况。”

“需要我再一壶茶吗，小姐？”他鞠躬问道。她带着让他心碎的疲惫优雅地叹一口气。

“需要，”她说，“毕竟我们还有漫漫长夜需要度过。”

完。

※题目的意思是不受限制

※英语没有兄长这种称呼，这篇也不像其他里面琴恩对拉格纳的称呼是日语发音的“Nii–san”，而是简简单单的“拉格纳”。某人表示这样不行于是强制改成了哥哥（。）


End file.
